Cinco huellas en la arena y un aullido como eco
by Sowelu
Summary: Inocente no es aquél que corre por su vida sin haber hecho nada… inocente es aquél que en una sonrisa, refleja las batallas ganadas en el pasado. Teddy-Remus. Reto para el foro Weird Sisters.


_Disclaimer:_ Tooodo pertenece a Rowling... menos Jack que aparece en la historia como un cometa xD

**Reto: Cinco cosas... **

Para el Foro de **_Weird Sisters_**.

Link sin espacios. (http : / / forum . fanfiction. net /forum / Weird_Sisters_fans_de_Harry_Potter / 24064 /)

Nota: Quizás haya algún detallito que se me salte y que puse mal, quizás algunas no les simpatice tanto la última viñeta pero es mi ship y así soy feliz xD

Y cómo postée el reto justo este día. **_Feliz año nuevo_** a todo aquél que ose pasar por aquí. Y por supuesto, Samara_Cuenta_Cuentos que me ayudó a echarle un ojo, gracias ;)

* * *

"**Cinco huellas en la arena y un aullido como eco"**

_La única cosa importante en la vida son las huellas de amor que dejamos atrás cuando tenemos que dejar las cosas sin preguntar y decir adiós. _

Albert Schweitzer

**~O-O~**

**Primero fue un huella de color gris.**

_Inocente no es aquél que corre por su vida sin haber hecho nada… inocente es aquél que en una sonrisa, refleja las batallas ganadas en el pasado._

Cuando Teddy Lupin descubrió por primera vez lo que era una huella tenía dos años, daba pasitos torpes y balbuceaba incontrolablemente mientras caminaba por la arena. Su cabello atinaba a balancearse al compás del viento, que a esa hora de la tarde, gris era el color que adornaban los mechones que caían sobre su frente, mientras el sol traicionero le daba de lleno en los ojos.

Su manita izquierda iba a su frente en forma de escudo y la otra al firme agarre de su abuela, ambos dejándose suavemente llevar con el ruido del mar.

Era la primera vez que Teddy veía el mar, y aunque para un niño tan pequeño podría ser una aventura, a decir verdad a él le intimidaba. Jalaba de la mano a Andrómeda cada vez que sentía que no iban a poder escapar de una nueva ola amenazante. Una ola ruidosa y que dejaba una sensación rara en sus pies.

Era un día particularmente seco, costas soleadas que rara vez se atinaban a ver por el clima húmedo que dominaba la región. Viento fuerte que en cualquier momento podía volar los sombreros y despeinar los tan cuidados peinados de las mujeres. Pero para ellos fuera de eso era otro día normal, un día en el que podían alejarse de la vista de los curiosos y relajarse sin que los demás se fueran preguntando como era que un pequeño lograba tener ese matiz grisáceo en su cabeza o esos ojos tan intensos color azul.

Hacía dos meses exactos que el pequeño había comenzado a dar sus primeras muestras de magia, ya saben, aquellos días en los que tienes que andar tras de ellos para que no provoquen terribles accidentes o incendien la casa, alabándoles con un enorme ¡Aaaah! cuando las chispas de colores que conjuran son brillantes o bonitas, o un ¡Oh! si la cortina de la sala de repente se prende en llamas. Esa clase de cosas en las que toda bruja o mago deben estar esperando en el momento que un pequeño entra en sus vidas.

Y Andrómeda vivía preparada, sabía que en cualquier momento Teddy podía reclamar esa parte de la herencia que lo hacía un mago ante los ojos del mundo mágico, y un niño adorable –al menos para algunos – cómo aquél memorable domingo en el que un simple estornudo enfrente de su padrino Harry y el cristal de sus gafas crujieron para mostrar el primer signo de magia. Claro, tardaron un poco más de un minuto para que todos gritaran de emoción, y el pequeño soltara la más tierna carcajada… _Su cabello se tornó gris_.

Desde ese día su color se había mantenido. A decir verdad era más discreto que el turquesa que mostró a los días de nacido. Era mucho más discreto que el violeta que tuvo durante cinco meses y rara vez podía mostrar cuando salían a pasear entre los muggles, y este era mucho más fácil de ocultar tras un gorro. Pero a Teddy no le gustaba usar nada que lo ocultara, y su cabello rara vez era gris parejo, tenía matices, varios tonos que podían engañar a la vista haciéndote preguntar realmente si alguien más había tenido la maña de tintárselo.

Después de haber caminado un par de metros en la arena, Teddy comenzó a ver como sus pies se enterraban en ella, la sensación rara había dado paso a una de asombro cuando al quitar un pie para dar otra pisada, se quedaba una marca exacta de sus dedos, algo redonda y torpe, y comenzó a bailar entre su abuela. Se soltó de su mano y giró alrededor de ella con la vista hacia abajo en punto de concentración, ceño fruncido y sus manitas haciendo formas para jugar con el sol. Era curioso verlo juguetear de esta manera, como un niño normal y Andrómeda no le prestó más de la atención que debía.

Hasta que gruñó.

O al menos se pudo haber interpretado como eso, era un sonidito inaudible que comenzó a soltar de manera repetida y que bien podía haber sido una palabra cualquiera. Pudo haber estado inventando una historia como suele hacer últimamente cuando se sienta al lado de Ginny y le da un relato de cómo le fue en su día. Pudo incluso haber estado tratando de decir "Weasley" porque era la nueva palabra que le estaba enseñando su tío George. Pero cuando él alzó el rostro para mostrarle a su abuela, un _grrr_ se escuchó fuerte y claro.

-¿A qué juegas Ted? –él pequeño contorsionó su rostro, alzó sus manos hacia al sol casi cerrando sus puños y su cabello brilló con nuevos tonos. Tonos oscuros y blancos.

-Soy… _grrr_… soy un _bobo_ abuela.

La mujer sólo ensanchó la mirada y sus ojos se cristalizaron con lágrimas retenidas. -¿Un qué, corazón?

-_…un lobo._

Y una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Andrómeda Black.

**~O-O~**

**Buscando la segunda huella...  
**

_Jadeos incontrolables a la luz de la luna que va tomando forma redonda con el pasar de los días, sollozos esporádicos que muestran la vulnerabilidad de incluso el hombre más valiente. Gente con varitas creyendo que hace justicia, mientras una persecución se escucha a lo lejos. ¡Basta! Deberían dejarlos vivir en paz…_

Esa mañana de Abril, Teddy se despertó más temprano de lo usual, sí, eso significaba que a las siete de la mañana había tomado sus pantuflas favoritas y bajado las escaleras para comprobar si el desayuno ya estaba listo.

A sus ocho años era un pequeño mago muy inteligente y astuto, y sobre todo muy independiente. No le gustaba que tomaran decisiones por él y mucho menos, que lo detuvieran cuando se ponía a hacer el desayuno si no había nadie alrededor.

Por suerte, Andrómeda ya se encontraba preparando unos waffles con su jarabe favorito, justo a tiempo en el que el pequeño se acercó a la mesa y de un brinco, tomó la segunda silla en esa pequeña mesa cuadrada en la cocina, pegada justo a la ventana.

Ese era un domingo como cualquier otro, nada especial ni importante que rondara en su pequeña mente "tan despierta" cómo señalaba su abuela muchas veces… Simplemente era el día en el que ya sea en su casa, o con su padrino, o con sus tíos, había reunión familiar. Ok, quizás si era un día especial, como cada domingo que se reunían.

Ya saben, reuniones ruidosas con gente yendo y viniendo a cada rato, ruido de charlas femeninas en la cocina o de platos fregándose después de haber comido alguno de los guisos tradicionales. Los hombres jugando Quidditch y él espantando gnomos en el patio de la tía Molly… cosas típicas y _especiales_ de un domingo.

-Pequeño gnomo, anda no me tengas miedo, deja de esconderte. –Eran por lo general las palabras que repetía como mantra cuando jugaba a las "escondidillas" para entretenerse. La falta de niños de su edad en la familia, por lo general desencadenaba este tipo de juegos.

-¿Quieres jugar de verdad? Su tío Ron le llamó desde atrás. -Mira que somos adultos pero no somos gente tan seria.- Su sonrisa se dibujó mientras terminaba su línea, y a Ted se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Podemos jugar afuera? ¿Quiénes jugarían? ¿Cuándo? –Las preguntas salieron tan pronto cómo la acción se registró en su mente.

-Tranquilo, te prometo que tan pronto terminemos el postre podemos arreglarlo, ¿de acuerdo? –Comentó Ron quizás tan entusiasmado como él. Mientras con su mano le sacudía su cabello que ese día se pintaba verde.

Teddy sonrió todo ese día. Una sonrisa ancha y de mirada nostálgica.

_Quizás Remus luchó por eso, porque Teddy pudiera esconderse de los demás, y sonreír al ser encontrado._

**~O-O~**

**Como fue que Teddy descubrió la tercera huella.**

_¿Han sentido alguna vez esas ráfagas de aire que se cuelan en las habitaciones cuando las ventanas están cerradas? Yo las llamo abrazos, cariños… guiños. Y es mejor que no te den miedo, porque nunca viene de alguien que te quiere hacer daño._

El término "la curiosidad mató al gato" siempre viene con sinsabores, al menos es algo que le decía su abuela a Ted con frecuencia. Un día antes de comenzar sus estudios en el colegio Hogwarts, ella lo repitió mínimo cinco veces, claro que él las contó. ¿Les había mencionado que Teddy era un niño muy perspicaz? Exacto, eso despierta dudas.

Pasó parte de la mañana como cualquier niño que en su onceavo cumpleaños recibe su carta de aceptación. Sus manos le sudaban por momentos y a veces su corazón latía tan rápido que estaba seguro se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento.

Paseaba por su habitación metiendo cosas a su baúl para luego regresar con más y sacar unas tantas que no consideraba tan importantes. Luego regresaba con manos llenas de más cosas importantes y la historia parecía no tener fin, no hasta que Andrómeda se paró en el marco de la puerta y lo observó con determinación.

-Cariño, si llevas todo eso en el baúl, ¿dónde irá tu uniforme? –Sí, despistado también era una de sus características. Él chico observó del baúl a la cama donde su ropa yacía doblada, y regresó la vista al baúl tantas veces y tan rápido que su vista comenzaba a debilitarse. _Decisiones_.

Luego de un rato en el que ambos ordenaron el baúl para su partida al otro día, Teddy se dio cuenta que era su oportunidad.

-Abuela, has dicho muchas veces ya que si ando de curioso, nada bueno saldrá… ¿Lo dices por algo en particular? –Sus ojos se abrieron expectantes. Directo siempre había sido la mejor forma con su abuela, evitaba los rodeos como ella le decía y siempre le daba más respuestas, a veces más de las que esperaba.

Él sabía de dónde venía, quiénes habían sido sus padres y parte de su vida antes de que lo dejaran. Un año atrás Andrómeda y Harry, cada uno por su parte, había tenido una charla con él para explicarle cosas de su vida, cosas que como "niño grande" ya estaba en edad de saber. Lloró, se carcajeó, incluso dos días seguidos tuvo pesadillas que involucraban lobos y él solo parado en medio de su habitación casi a oscuras.

Pero eso no le detuvo de seguir preguntando.

-Creo que sabes a lo que me refiero –Lo miró con cautela, queriendo que él por su cuenta comprendiera la magnitud de sus palabras.

Ted tanteó el terreno, -¿Por lo qué puedo encontrar sobre mis padres? –Creo que tantear no era la palabra adecuada. Él lo sabía y punto.

-Sólo aprende que no todo fue color rosa, contando el cabello de tu madre –ese pequeño comentario arrancó una sonora carcajada de ambos.

-Pero… la gente habla, cuenta historias, o quizás te miren con curiosidad y hagan ellos mismos sus preguntas, sólo quiero que sepas que siempre puedes preguntarme a mí también. –Un fuerte suspiro Salió de Teddy y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te extrañaré mucho, abuela. –No hace falta contar cómo ella extrañaría a su nieto…

… _y tampoco la brisa suave que pasó por su habitación._

Cinco meses después, andado por los pasillos de la biblioteca, sus dedos trazaban lomos viejos de unos cuantos libros mientras su vista se posicionaba en la sección de Historia. A decir verdad no era mucho de andar leyendo, se dedicaba a sus tareas, y buscar en la biblioteca significaba que no había podido copiarla o era un ensayo que demandaba algún libro grueso y viejo.

Su tío Harry le había contado que había libros que hablaban sobre la condición de su padre, y que estudiaría de ellos en su tercer grado, sin embargo, nunca le había prestado mayor atención al tema para internarse en una habitación de mudos y zumbidos de plumas sobre pergaminos.

Abrir ese libro era todo un desafío, ni siquiera sabía si encontraría lo que buscaba, aunque no hubiera nada en particular que quisiera saber.

Y tres libros después y muchos bostezos así como dedos buscando sobre largos índices, un dato apareció de pronto. "_Licántropo_." Y por alguna razón que Teddy no comprendía era muy diferente leerlo de un libro en la biblioteca a escucharlo de su familia. Quizás estos últimos fueron dóciles con ellos por la edad que tenía, o tal vez sólo mostraron la etapa de Remus que lo hacía un ser humano, su padre…

… y su pequeña mano se cerró en un puño.

_En cada luna llena, un licántropo pasará a través de una increíblemente dolorosa transformación de humano a criatura lobuna. __Pierden su habilidad de pensar en forma humana y se convierten en seres altamente peligrosos para los humanos, aún hacia sus cercanos. A pesar de que sus víctimas sólo infectan por mordeduras, se han registrado algunos casos de muerte__._

Y casi se podía escuchar en aquél lugar tan silencioso, cómo los engranajes de su mente corrían furiosamente, mientras abordaba un tema más sobre la condición de su padre. _Asesino_ ciertamente no lo era, alguien se lo hubiera dicho, de eso estaba seguro. Nunca le hubiera hecho daño de haber vivido, y muchos menos él le hubiera despreciado como los demás seguro lo han de haber hecho.

Y pudo sentir aunque sea una parte pequeña de su padre con él, de aquél lobo atormentado que cada luna llena sufría como decía la narración. Que se tenía que aislar para protegerse incluso de sí mismo.

Ted giró su rostro a las ventanas cerradas debido a la ventisca, mientras un suave viento cruzaba por su nuca.

~O-O~

…**y porque hasta en una buena broma se puede encontrar la cuarta huella.**

_"…aparte de mis transformaciones, estaba más feliz que nunca en mi vida. Por primera vez en toda mi existencia, tenía amigos, tres grandes amigos…"_

Sí, podrá ser que Teddy sea el hijo de Remus Lupin, uno de los alumnos de Hogwarts que siempre cumplió con tareas a tiempo, nunca causó excesivos problemas y mucho menos se le dio lo de perseguir a chicas durante los pasillos del castillo.

Sí, él puede ser hijo de Remus pero eso no le quita que sea hijo de un Merodeador, es como llevar la insignia en el pecho grabada a fuego debajo incluso del escudo de su casa.

Y las tradiciones son para seguirse ¿cierto?

Claro. No había día en que no se supiera que Teddy Lupin estuviera involucrado con sus compinches de casa o con amigos de las casas restantes en bromas inocentes, ni día en que sus maestros no le llamaran la atención. Algunos incluso con sonrisas a sus espaldas, como el profesor Longbottom, de quien solía distraerse mostrando a sus compañeros algún cambio en su cuerpo. Dejó de hacerlo cuando Neville le contó sobre cómo su padre lo ayudó a superar su Boggart. Sí, podía comportarse cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Sin embargo hoy era un día especial. Esos días en los que no te importa que caluroso o nublado esté, siempre y cuando recibas muchos regalos, tantos como se pueda, y de preferencia de la tienda de los tíos Ron y George. O de cualquier lugar si no nos ponemos exigentes.

-Ted, hola hermano. ¿Te debo abrazar y besuquear porque es tu cumpleaños? –Jack era su mejor amigo prácticamente desde que se sentaron juntos en el tren del colegio hace ya cinco años, y no se habían separado ni un poco desde que comenzaron siendo compañeros de dormitorio.

-Sabes que eso no es gracioso, ¿Qué pensaría Rose si nos atrapa con esas cursilerías? –Contestó su amigo con la mayor seriedad posible, eso incluía una sonrisa torcida y palmadas en la espalda de Jack.

-Sabría que tendrías un corazón… aquí –le señaló para reforzar el efecto dramático.

-Mejor apurémonos a clases, ¿quieres?

Las clases transcurrieron sin mayor contratiempo ese día, para la hora de la comida, tres lechuzas dejaron caer en su lugar unos cuantos paquetes y los abrazos de otros cuantos compañeros se dejaron sentir.

-Anda, ¿no vas a abrirlos? –Jack a veces parecía tener todavía 10 años, saltando emocionado cuando de regalos se trataba… -Puede ser comida –Ted sólo sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a prácticamente rasgar la envoltura de uno.

-Ves, ¡Dulces! –Su amigo se abalanzó sobre la caja para extraer unos cuantos y ponerlos directos en su boca. Antes, por supuesto de siquiera haber leído las instrucciones.

_Sólo usar en caso de extrema palidez. Los efectos secundarios varían de acuerdo al mago o bruja. _

Leyó Teddy por segunda vez antes de voltear hacia la derecha y ver el color de piel que su amigo tomaba con cada mordisco, él cual ni se percataba al mantener los ojos cerrados.

Las risas que se comenzaron a escuchar desde los lugares cercanos lo despertaron de la ensoñación y volteó a ver a Ted con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué, tengo monos en la cara? –Por suerte no los había comido él primero, se giró de nuevo al paquete para sacar la tarjetita de quien casi estaba seguro le había mandado el regalo.

"Sr. Ted: Me enorgullece presentarle la nueva selección de bromas, porque quizás sea el único que siga el legado."

Atte: Tu tío favorito, George.

P.D.. De tal palo tal astilla, úsalo bien porque un merodeador siempre deja huella. Apuesto a que Jack ya esta verde ¿no?

Cuando terminó de leer la nota, dio dos enormes mordiscos... y el color no se le quitó en los dos próximos días.

**~O-O~**

**Y la última huella, siempre es la más importante…**

Ted atesora la amistad casi tanto como el amor a su abuela. Y ahora que es un adulto sabe que los puede encontrar incluso de las personas que menos se le ocurrieron, otras pueden llegar después de años de indiferencia o simplemente porque aprende a ver a las personas con los ojos del corazón.

Lily Luna era la hija menor de Harry. La consentida, la que todo mundo mimaba pero que sin embargo no la convertía en una odiosa que se iba pavoneando por todos lados. Nunca le prestó mayor atención que la de una niña encantadora que iba y venía cuando era bebé, que cuando salió de Hogwarts ya estaba listo para verla ingresar a ella y quizás darle consejos. O que le recorrieran los celos cuando escuchaba a Harry farfullar sobre que nuevo cretino la estaría rondando.

No le prestó mucha atención hasta aquellas vacaciones de navidad previas a sus últimos meses en el colegio. Y dedicó toda su tarde a contarle sobre los mitos que se decían sobre él entre sus compañeros. Hasta él se sorprendía de algunos.

Y esa tarde llevaron a otras más en los que unas cervezas de mantequilla en Hogsmeade quitaban el frio, o las cartas que se regresaban mutuamente sobre los siguientes meses mientras él trabajaba en el ministerio y ella tomaba sus últimas clases.

Mejor aún, cuando la fue a recibir a King Cross y le pidió permiso a Harry para llevarla a dar una vuelta.

Todo pasando debajo de un delgado velo de amistad. Hasta que se comenzó a preguntar si realmente era lo único que sentía por ella. Si podía pasar las tardes sin saber de ella o al menos sin pensar en ella. Si podía estar a menos de un metro de distancia y evitar la tentación de rozarle la mejilla para comprobar que tan suave era.

Y todas sus dudas se volcaron cuando Harry meses después le hizo la misma pregunta.

No hubo peleas ni reproches, y Lily parecía responder a su cariño. Y mucho menos hubo dudas cuando su abuela lo sentó con ella en el desvencijado sillón de la casa y le expuso su opinión.

-Si la amas, no cometas el mismo error que tu padre, no te alejes del amor, ahora que nadie te lo impide.

Así fue como su cabello se pintó de rojo y le pidió a Lily Luna que fuera su novia.

A la luz de la luna llena…

… _y un aullido como eco.

* * *

_

Se aceptan comentarios ^^!

**Sowelu~**


End file.
